The present application relates generally to the field of internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present application relates to fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines.
Fuel injection systems provide fuel to an internal combustion engine. A typical fuel injection system includes a pump and an injector. The pump provides pressurized fuel from a tank to the injector, and the injector meters the fuel into the air intake or combustion chamber. A typical fuel injector uses a solenoid or piezoelectric system to move a needle, thereby permitting or preventing flow of the pressurized fuel through the fuel injector to an outlet nozzle. Internal combustion engines using fuel injection systems typically have cleaner emissions than carbureted; however, in many small engines, and in many parts of the world, carburetors are still widely used due to the cost and complexity of fuel injection systems. Thus, there is a need for an improved fuel injection system. There is a further need for an improved low-cost fuel injection system.